Busman's Holiday
"Busman's Holiday" is the 30th of 35 Darkwing Duck comic stories published in the Disney Adventures magazine. It is the last Disney Adventures entry to introduce a heroic character, Miztec Mallard, which itself was a rare recurrence during the magazine's run of Darkwing Duck comics. Summary Drake Mallard is on a one-man vacation because Gosalyn demanded he take some rest from crimefighting. He is bored out of his skull until fate brings him in the vicinity of a hotel robbery. He jumps into his hero costume to apprehend the thief in style, only to be distracted by a very familiar opening line that's not coming from his own beak. It is Miztec Mallard, the local vigilante and one uncannily alike to Darkwing at that. While swinging onto the crime scene, he and Darkwing collide and the thief runs off laughing. Rather than go after him, the two caped crusaders get into a territorial dispute. Miztec Mallard has the stonger argument, but Darkwing refuses to budge. Their argument is broken up when a policeman approaches Miztec with an urgent request to go after the robber as he's already pulled three heists that day. He ignores Darkwing completely, ending the disagreement in Miztec's favor. But Darkwing wouldn't be Darkwing if he didn't go his own way and so he tries to capture the criminal too no matter what Miztec says. Every single time, it goes the same way as the first double attempt to apprehend the crook: Darkwing and Miztec inadvertently sabotage each other and their target couldn't ask for better entertainment. In the end, the police gets involved to put Darkwing on a plane back to the USA in order that Miztec can do his job. By sheer coincidence, Darkwing's struggling against the officers on an escalator knocks loose some luggage. This luggage falls down on and knocks out an individual below: the robber. Darkwing thinks he's got the last laugh and enjoys the rest of his vacation, but is glad to eventually return to St. Canard and resume his nightly battles for justice. He spots two crooks taking goods from an electronics store and prepares to arrest them when he hears a very familiar opening line that's not coming from his own beak. A second later, Miztec Mallard crashes into him. Darkwing asks if the other's taking a vacation, which Miztec happily confirms. Cast Quotes : "Methinks I've heard a fortunate but distressing answer to my distress!" :— Darkwing takes crime over boredom, as usual. : "I am the fear that wings from the dark! I am the trouble in your taco! I am... ...about to die!" :— Miztec Mallard makes a stellar entrance. : "But I don't want to go home!" : "You must! Otherwise we'll never catch another criminal!" :— Darkwing is told to leave by the police. Notes References * A "busman's holiday" is any form of recreation that involves doing the same thing that one does at work. The term goes back to 1893. Milestones * This comic marks the first appearance of Miztec Mallard. Errors * Twice on page 1 and once on page 2, Miztec's mask is colored white, making it look like he wears none. * In the first panel of Miztec's and Darkwing's argument, the shoulder portion of Miztec's cape is not drawn in. * Miztec Mallard's territory is ill-defined. On page 2, he claims the entire country as his to protect. On page 3, he talks about protecting his city only. * The final speech bubble "Figures. Oboy." is drawn as coming from Miztec, but contextually would have to be said by Darkwing. Other * It is not stated where Darkwing spends his vacation. Various details do point at Mexico and if Miztec Mallard's name is anything to go by, it is specifically the coastal area in or near Oaxaca. External links * Busman's Holiday at I.N.D.U.C.K.S. Category:Disney Adventures